


girls like girls

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, First Kisses, girls, i could only be bothered to change eddie and richies gender, i love girls, theyre lesbians harold, this is me being self indulgent and writing a lesbian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: richie likes eddie. everyone knows.





	girls like girls

Richie shook her short hair, curls spraying water all over a drying Eddie. The smaller girl shrieked, smacking Richie’s arm.

“Richie you’re an ass” Eddie rolled her eyes at her immature best friend. They were the last two left at the quarry, everyone else heading home before them. But, as Richie had said, the day was still young. Really, it’s because Richie craved alone time with Eddie. Her best friend was leant back against the rocks, tanned skin glowing in the sunlight. Eddie used to be skinny, an almost sickly skinny. But then she’s realised her mother had been lying to her and joined the cheer squad out of spite. Now, whilst still tiny, Eddie was curvaceous and downright gorgeous in Richie’s eyes.

“You’re staring” Eddie said, a blushing creeping across her cheeks. Richie looked away into the water, her own body paled in comparison. Even if Eddie liked girls, which Richie was sure she didn’t, Richie wasn’t attractive. Her too tall body was lanky, she didn’t have nice thighs like Eddie, she never really grew out of her t shirt bras either. Richie’s mom had always told her that despite being blessed with a daughter she’d always wanted, Richie was like a boy.   
Richie felt a finger poke her cheek, turning to Eddie watching her carefully.

“Am I getting the silent treatment?” Eddie asked, smiling softly.

“Eds, do you think I’m pretty?” Richie questioned shyly, ducking her head so her curls covered her eyes.

“Of course I do, you’re gorgeous” Eddie sat up, Richie then couldn’t take her eyes off her best friend. Soft brown curls fell in waves around her shoulders, freckles dusting her skin like the beautiful constellations Richie looked up at from her roof.

“But, like pretty enough for boys?” Richie didn’t know why she was asking this.

“When have you ever been interested in what boys thought of you?” Eddie sounded surprised, her eyebrows going up into her hairline also indicated that.

“Eds just-“

“Yes Rich, I think you’re pretty enough for boys but I don’t think you should give a shit about boys either” Eddie answered, resting her hand on Richie’s thigh. Richie tried to ignore the way it burned her skin.

  
“Richie, you’re eyeballs are going to fall out” Bev nudged her, Richie peeled her eyes away from the cheer squad.

“Girls are so pretty” Richie sighed, Bev laughed loudly.

“Gee, thank you sweetie” Bev ruffled her hair. Bev had been the one to make Richie realise that whilst she liked both boys and girls, it was Eddie she was really attracted to. And Eddie was currently in her cheer uniform, dancing around the pitch.

“What’s up ladies” Mike plonked himself down next to them, a book on some war in his left hand. Mike was never without a history book.

“Good afternoon Hanlon” Richie said, resting her head on her friends shoulder. All of her friends were great, aside from Stan but that’s because they were like twins who argued constantly - they loved each other really. Soon, his entire losers club were waiting on the bleachers for Eddie to finish.

“Richie, you really need to tell her. You can’t keep ogling her like some perv” Ben flicked the back of her head, Richie flipped him off.

“Richie is a useless gay who can’t function around Eddie, so insists on making jokes about fucking her mom instead” Stan said bluntly, Richie poked his khakis.

“Says you” Richie grumbled under her breath, Stan glared at her. Eddie was running towards them, Richie swore time slowed down like those dumb romance movies they watched at the Aladdin when nothing interesting was on. Richie almost fell from her seat when Eddie pulled her curls loose, ruffling them and waving excitedly to her friends.

“Someone’s lovesick” Bill whispered.

“Be quiet Billy” Richie hissed, just as Eddie joined them.

“God, I’m so tired. I’m so glad you guys waited” she grinned, they all stood up and their lucky seven left the bleachers and headed to their respective homes.

“Do you need a ride again, I mean we’re meeting for ice cream so I figured we could just go to yours and straight back out again?” Richie asked, twirling her car keys around her finger.

“Thank you so much” Eddie said, already getting into Richie’s truck. It was an off white beat up old thing, but Richie treasured her.   
      Eddie’s mom wasn’t home, thankfully, so Richie followed her upstairs and flopped on her bed whilst Eddie found something to wear. Richie tried not to look as Eddie stripped out of her cheer uniform, focusing her eyes instead on a very interesting spot of ceiling.

“Get up, I’m done” Eddie laughed at Richie, Richie sat up and stared at her best friend. Richie’s favourite red shorts were on, with a cute white t shirt that said ‘girl power’. Richie was sure her and Bev had matching ones. Eddie’s long hair flowed down her back, god she was so pretty.

“Eddie,” Richie stopped her from leaving, “you look gorgeous”. Eddie stopped, a faint blush across her cheeks.

“Stop being a flirt” Eddie attempted to brush her off, Richie didn’t want to correct her so they left to meet the other losers.   
      By the end of the day, Richie was dropping Eddie off and parking a few rows down just to sneak back through her window. It was sort of a ritual, Richie rarely stayed at home. No one was there to notice. She’d alternate between Eddie’s, Stan’s and occasionally Bev’s. The others were just as welcoming but Richie and Stan had grown up together and he was - as Donald and Andrea put it - part of the furniture. With Eddie, it was different. They had some unspoken agreement they were each other’s solace away from fucked up parents. Richie pulled off her jeans, leaving her oversized t shirt on to sleep in. Eddie changed into her cotton pyjamas, they both went into Eddie’s small bathroom to brush their teeth.

“M’tired” Eddie said, shuffling in next to Richie.

“Come here then” Richie laid her arm out on the pillow, Eddie resting her head on it. Eddie curled into Richie, resting near her chest.

“Night Chee” Eddie said lazily, eyes dropping closed.

“Night Eds” Richie replied, turning off the lamp and falling asleep next to Eddie.

  
Richie watched as a footballer approached Eddie, obviously flirting with her. Eddie smiled back, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks after he leaned in closer. Eddie was too kind, she had a feisty temper but was a shy person naturally. So, Richie knew the blush was because someone she was unsure was talking to her, but she still felt immensely jealous.

“Hey Richie,” Bill approached her, “j-jealous?”. He jutted his head to Eddie’s direction.

“He’s not her type” Bill patted her shoulder. Like Stan and Richie, Bill and Eddie had grown up together.

“She’s his” Richie said through her teeth, Eddie noticed them and politely said goodbye before joining them across the hall.

“He seemed nice” Richie said, keeping her tone neutral.

“He’s one of the most boring people I’ve met, most of them are” Eddie shrugged, holding her books against her chest. Richie couldn’t help but smile at the comment, Bill looked at her smugly.

  
“Richie” Eddie said quietly, as they swung their legs off the side of the quarry.

“Yes my dear Eds” Richie replied, turning her attention to Eddie.

“Have you uh- have you ever kissed a girl?” Eddie was blushing profusely, Richie looked away for a moment.

“Once” Richie admitted. She was a senior, Richie barely remembered her name.

“How was it? Is it different?” Eddie contained, Richie shrugged.

“Girls are nicer, but- I was too drunk to remember it properly” Richie said, lacing her hands together.

“Do you like girls?”

“Yeah- I mean I like both, but girls more” Richie said, not meeting Eddie’s eyes after the question.

“Good to know,” Eddie cleared her throat, “I think I might like girls. Boys have never really interested me in that way”. Richie spun her head so fast her glasses almost fell off.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone, a gay cheerleader may not go down very well” Eddie admitted shyly.

“I’m happy you could tell me,” Richie placed her hand gently over Eddie’s, “I’m always here to talk about girls with you”. Eddie giggled at this, shaking her head so a few loose curls fell in front of her eyes. Richie reached forward to swipe them away, tucking them behind her ears. Eddie stared at her, eyes sparkling in the dying sun. Suddenly, Eddie leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Richie’s. Too shocked to reciprocate, Richie froze.

“Shit- I’m sorry Chee I didn’t mean to-“

Richie cut her off by kissing her again, hand lacing around the back of her neck. Richie deepened the kiss, tongue swiping across her bottom lip for entry. Richie’s other hand moved to Eddie’s waist, resting in the curve.

“God” was all Eddie said when Richie pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

“I’ve been wanting do that for a long time” Richie admitted, pecking Eddie’s lips again.

“You should’ve” Eddie smirked. The sun went down behind them as they intertwined their hands were they sat.

**Author's Note:**

> my gay ass is self indulgent and wrote a wlw au x


End file.
